


Preperation

by rnedagemacaroni



Series: Adventures in the Unexpected [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Eridan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humanstuck, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sollux, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni
Summary: At some point you had to start getting ready for the arrival of your children, you suppose now is the time.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: Adventures in the Unexpected [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Preperation

You were exhausted. Absolutely exhausted. 

The past couple of weeks had been draining on you because you and Eridan had to move (his parents had gotten you both a nice apartment across town, three bedrooms with all the bells and whistles) and you had to start planning for the actual arrival of your children. You were now eight full months along and you were finding it difficult to complete even the most basic of tasks. You didn't really go outside anymore because you couldn't stand to be on your feet for too long, your sleeping had become more sporadic with the near constant movement of the twins you could just never get comfortable and the worst of it was you were starting to experience Braxton hicks and that was really freaking Eridan out every time one would hit you. 

So all of that and trying to gather all the things you would need for the twins was mentally exhausting you as well. You had finally told Eridan that you were expecting a boy and a girl, deciding that he had suffered long enough without knowing and he had all these grand plans for their nursery. 

"Look, ED," You say tiredly, "At this point I don't care what the nursery looks like, just so long as we have one." 

"Okay, but it has to be perfect still," He says back to you as you two sit in the living room of your new apartment, "This is what we're going to be bringin' them home to and it's gotta look just right." 

"Then you plan it all, I'm too tired and pregnant for this shit." You say as you move yourself back and forth in the cushioned rocking chair you were currently seated in. Your dad had insisted you have it as it had helped your mother while she was pregnant in calming you down when you refused to stop moving. The twins were extremely active and you almost felt like there was never a moment where they weren't moving, unless you were in your rocking chair (which is why that's where you spent most of your time). 

"Well, some input from you would be nice..." He pouts ever-so-slightly. 

You sigh and continue rocking, "Fine, show me something and I'll tell you yes or no." 

He smiles, "See, now that we can do." He says as he picks up his iPad off the coffee table and starts pulling up saved webpages he had of all things baby. 

Over the next hour or so the two of you had finished making some pretty hefty decisions and that's when you had heard a knock at your door. Eridan got up (because he knew you weren't going to) and went to see who it was. You really wanted to try getting up, but you were so massive at this point you actually needed Eridan to help you up even out of a chair most times which really frustrated you. You were sitting there in a very large black sweater (it was late January and the weather was ridiculously cold) with the Gemini symbol sewn into it and a pair of gray sweatpants. You had given up on trying to wear jeans or anything else without an elastic waistline months ago. 

You closed your eyes and rubbed your stomach as you continued rocking back and forth when you heard people enter the room. People? You open your eyes and Eridan is walking in with his parents right behind him. Oh yeah, you forgot they were coming over to see the new place and help out with some things. 

You make an attempt at trying to get up, but Cecelia stops you immediately as she walks over to you, "Oh, Sollux, honey no, don't get up," She says as she smiles at you, "You need to stay off your feet if you can, right?"

"Even if that wasn't true, I don't think I could get up if I tried." You tell her.

"Well it'll be over soon." She places a hand on your stomach and gently rubs a slow circle, "How are you doing otherwise?" 

"Otherwise I still feel like crap..." You take your glasses off and rub your eyes, before you realize you just cussed in front of Eridan's mom, "I mean, I--"

"Sollux, it's okay," She laughs a little, "If you feel like crap you can say it." 

It was weird hearing a parent curse like that, but you just nod, "It's been hard the past couple of weeks." 

She nods and moves to sit in the armchair near you, "I bet it has, I remember when I was pregnant with Cronus, I was so miserable that last month because he was such a big baby at almost ten pounds, but with Eridan it was so easy and nothing really seemed to bother me," She says, "I guess maybe because he was my second child, but he was such a calm child in the womb, though you wouldn't think by looking at him now." 

You laughed a little thinking about the idea of Eridan ever being the calm one and you were about to say something about it when suddenly you were hit with another Braxton hick contraction and you inhale sharply and squeeze your eyes shut as you lean forward as far as you can, which isn't much. Cecilia instantly is kneeling in front of you "Sollux, are you okay?" She sounded very concerned. 

The other two must have heard her concern because in seconds Eridan is by your side and Adrien is standing behind his wife. You try to ignore the concerned eyes on you as you try to just breath through the pain and when it subsides you let out a shaky breath. 

Eridan places a hand on your shoulder, "Sol, was it a contraction? Did it pass, are you okay?" 

"Contractions?" Cecilia looks between her son and you, "You're having contractions?" 

"They're Braxton hicks, it's nothing yet..." You say as you rub your stomach, it didn't really serve any purpose at this point than to offer you some small amount of comfort, much like how cats will purr to calm themselves down. 

"You need to keep track of the time between," Adrien speaks to his son, "Remember he's carrying twins, there is a chance he won't carry to term because his body can't handle it so while they're just Braxton hicks now, they may turn into actual labor contractions without you realizing." 

Eridan pales and looks to you, "When was the last time you had one? Should I start a timer? How much time in between is it?" 

"ED, you're freaking out and it's making me freak out so could you please just stop." You glare at him. 

"But.." He starts but his father pulls his ear. 

"Stop, Eridan." He says firmly. 

"I'm.. Can I have some space please?" You ask them as they're all still huddled close around you and they, too, realize this and back off some except for Eridan who is still standing right by your side. 

You sigh, "They don't happen that often," You look up at your boyfriend, "I promise, it's not happening yet, okay?" 

He nods, though he still looks nervous and worried, "Okay, but you'll tell me if they get worse, right?" 

You lean back in the rocking chair, "Yeah, I'll tell you." 

"Alright, well then," Cecelia spoke up, "Why don't we try to get our minds on other things for right now?" She smiles, "Eridan why don't you come down to the car with me, I have some things for you I forgot down there." 

"What?" He looks at his mom, "Just make dad go get them." 

"Eridan, do what your mother tells you to." Adrien says as he's glancing at some of the pictures that are hung on the wall near you. 

He groans, but does indeed do as he's told and him and his mother leave to go get whatever it is that she wanted leaving you alone with Eridan's father which made you uneasy (he still scared the crap out of you). 

He sits down on the couch and watches you for a moment, "Sollux, I must ask you something." 

That intrigues you, "What is it?" You start rocking yourself again. 

"What do you think of my son?" 

You raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" 

"Honestly, in the past I was quite sure your relationship was just our son rebelling against us," He explains, "But, now I'm sure it's not that, he truly does care for you and while this pregnancy is unplanned he very much wants those children." 

You listen to him, not sure where this is going, but you're not sure you're going to like it. 

"I am glad you have come into my sons life and you have indeed made him a better person, however, he is my son and regardless of his age or how he moves on with his life I will always care and worry about him," He continues, "This may be an odd time to ask this, but what are your intentions for my son?" 

"My intentions?" You ask confused and a little irritated, "My intentions, _sir_ , have been nothing but to love him and be loved by him and I really don't know _why_ you're asking this at this stage of things. Do you think so little of me to think I probably did this for status or money?" 

"No, of course not," He holds up a hand in defense, "Nothing of the sort, I just want to make sure that your feelings match his, he is someone who loves with everything he is and all that he has to offer and I want to make sure he gets that in return." 

Wow, you guess what Eridan's mom had jokingly said all those months ago was true, Adrien Ampora was a big softie especially for his kids. Your irritation faded away immediately and you had to laugh a little, "I'm sorry to say that... I don't think my feelings match Eridan's." 

He furrows his brow and you continue, "Not because I don't love him or want to love him like that, but..." You smile to yourself, "Because he just loves so much and gives everything he is no matter what the situation is that I don't think I could even attempt to match it." 

He watches you for a moment before shaking his head a bit and smiling, "I see," He says, "Truly you are a perfect match for him." 

"Hardly," You say, "But I guess we're pretty darn close." 

"I suppose that's good enough for me," He says pausing briefly before speaking again, "Are you scared?" 

That confused you again, "That depends of what?" 

"To give birth." He says so straight forward. 

That took you off guard a little bit and you thought about it for a moment, "I..." You sigh, "I'm terrified... I've been terrified and it's petrifying," You mess with a loose string on your sleeve, "Being pregnant like this really sucks and I want it to be over, but I don't know if I'm ready for this and it's not like I have the time to really try to get used to it because these kids are coming whether I'm ready or not..." 

"Have you talked to Eridan about this?" Adrien asks you. 

You shake your head, "How can I tell him when he's just so excited every day? He's so happy every time he gets to feel them move and kick around and he been talking about all these names and ideas for the goddamn nursery, how can I tell him I'm scared and I'm not ready for this when he's talking so animatedly with that stupidly beautiful smile of his?" 

"Well why don't you ask him yourself?" 

You look up because that was not Adrien's voice and, _fuck_ , Eridan and his mother were standing in the doorway to the living room, you didn't even hear them come back inside. How long had they been standing there and how much did he hear? 

He set down a decent sized box that he has been carrying and he walks over to you, looking... Well you can't really describe the look on his face as he stops in front of you, crossing his arms over his chest, "Why can't you ever say these things to my face, Captor?" 

You're about to say something, but he turns around addressing his parents, "Can we have a moment?" He asks, but he's not really asking. His parents share a look and Adrien stands up, going over to pick up the box his son had deposited, "We'll take this to the spare room, shall we?" 

And with that his parents disappeared down the hall leaving you with an... Irritated? Angry? You don't know, Eridan. 

"Eridan, listen..." You start, but he just holds out his hands to you, expecting you to take them. You do and he helps lift you up into a standing position before bringing you into the tightest hug he could manage with your large belly between him and you, "Sol, you're an idiot, if you're scared you need to tell me, I'm not a fuckin' mind reader." He tells you. 

You were surprised and you bring your hands up to wrap around him and rest on his back, "I can't help you if you don't fuckin' say somethin'," He sounded sad, "Sol, I'm sorry you're scared, I... I should have thought about it and what you're goin' to go through, what you _have_ been goin' through."

You let your forehead rest on Eridan's shoulder as your eyes fill up with tears, "ED, I can't do this... I'm sorry, I... I'm so scared." You start crying, "H-How am I going to do this?"

He shushes you and rubs your back soothingly, "It's okay, Sol, I'm here with you and I'll be with you when the time comes and you're not doin' this alone," He comforts you, "You can do this." 

You shake your head 'no' and keep crying, "Fuck, I can't do this, I can't..." You sob. 

He pulls away and holds your face in his hands, wiping your tears with his thumbs as he makes you look up at him, "Listen here, Captor, you can do this, I know you can," He says looking you directly in your bi-colored eyes, "You're goin' to do it and you're goin' to be okay and by the end of all a' this when it all happens we're goin' to have the most beautiful babies and you're goin' to feel like a real fuckin' idiot for ever thinkin' you couldn't do it." He smiles wide at you, "And I'll be with you every step of the way, okay?"

You just nod as you try to stop crying, unable to say anything and you really should learn to just talk to him when things are bothering you because he always knows what to say and he always makes you feel better. You're still terrified and you don't know if things are going to be one hundred percent okay, but you _will_ have Eridan with you and you won't be doing it alone so you just have to focus on that.

"You'll be okay." He smiles softly at you and leans in to press a kiss to your lips.

You take a few deep breaths to calm yourself down and when you finally get to a point where you aren't outright crying you pull away so you can take your glasses off and wipe your eyes with the sleeve of your sweater, "I'm a mess, ED." You manage to say.

"You're eight months pregnant with twins," He says with a wider smile, "I think it's okay to be a little bit of a mess."

You have to laugh at that, "Excuses..." You say as you put your glasses back on. 

He laughs a little, "C'mon, my mom got things for the nursery," Eridan says taking your hands in his, "Do you want to go see?"

You nod and let him lead you to the spare room that would be the nursery and you kind of hate how you have to waddle behind him a little. You walk into the room and there his parents were with some things spread out on the floor while Cecilia told her husband where certain things had to go. They notice you and Eridan walk in and his mother smiles at you.

"Are you feeling better?" She asks softly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." You apologize, rubbing the back of your neck slightly.

"You don't need to apologize," Adrien says, "It's a stressful and life changing situation, it's okay to be scared and upset."

 _Fuck_ , why were these people so nice? It makes you want to cry again, almost. You lean against the wall by the door and Eridan moves to look into the box his parents had open that he had brought up, shifting things around in it. 

"What's in here anyways?" He asks his mom. 

"Blankets and toys and things for the cribs I see you have yet to put together," She says gesturing to the still boxed cribs sitting in the corner of the room, "Really, what were you going to do? Wait until the day of to get them set up?" 

"And what if that was my plan?" Eridan shot back at his mom playfully, "Don't be spoilin' my plans." 

She laughs and swats her son on the back lightly, "Well we're going to spoil them and get things set up _today_."

"Ugh, fine..." He whines.

You stand off to the side just watching for a bit before something catches your eye in the box. You waddle over and using Eridan's shoulder as a brace, you bend over as best you can and pull a blanket out of the box. You'd know those patterns and colors anywhere.

Cecilia saw you pull the blanket out and she smiles wide at you, "Oh, Eridan told me you like all of that Star Wars stuff, so I thought that was a perfect fit for your baby boy!"

You're holding the blanket up so you could see it in its entirety and, "It's baby Yoda!" You smile wide, "It's amazing!"

Eridan, of course, in all his ignorance, "What the hell is a baby Yoda?"

You lower the blanket and look at your boyfriend in disbelief, "You're messing with me right?"

He looks at you with a raised eyebrow, "No, I don't know what that is, what is it?" He asks again.

You just stare at him for a moment, "Remind me again why I let your dumbass ejaculate into me to get us to this point?"

He turns red and hisses at you, "Sol, not in front of my parents."

But it was too late, both Adrien and Cecilia burst out laughing, "Eridan, we're no strangers to how babies are conceived so your sex life really is no secret." His mother says through her laughter. 

"Aaaah lalala!" Eridan covers his ears, "Parents should never be allowed to use the word sex with their kids!" He half shouts with his face beet red. 

You laugh at your boyfriends childish antics, "Hate to break it to you, ED, but we're basically parents now and technically our kids are present," You point to your stomach, "So maybe you should just stop saying the word 'sex' also." 

He turns on you, lowering his hands, "Who's side are you on!?" 

You move to sit on a step stool in the corner of the room, still holding the blanket because you really like it and you want to keep looking at it, "I'm actually a freelance agent so I'm not on anyone's side." You tease him. 

"You're terrible, is this how you treat the sire of your children?" He huffs at you. 

"It's _because_ you're the sire of my children that I treat you like this." You laugh a bit. 

Eridan didn't seem to find it funny because he's all pouty now, "Fuck you, Sol." 

Mimicking him as best you could, you refer back to an argument you had had months ago, "That's kind of how we got into this situation in the first place." 

There was more barely contained laughter from Eridan's parents. Eridan, himself, just turned to his parents, "You're not supposed to be findin' this funny!" 

Adrien, who is unboxing the first crib and working on putting it together, laughs at his son, "For an Omega he certainly knows how to put you in your place, son." 

Eridan continues to pout, "I really hate all of you right now."

"Love you, ED." You say as fake and sickeningly sweet as you possibly could.

He glances at you as he gets up to help his dad with the crib, "...I love you too, asshole." He says to you quietly. 

You smile wide at that. 

It had taken the rest of the day almost to get both cribs and changing tables put together and decorated and setting up toys and the dresser, by the end of it, even though you really hadn't been allowed to help with anything, you were exhausted. The last touch was Eridan moving the rocking chair from the living room to the corner of the nursery by the window. You had all taken a step back and admired the work done and it looked amazing. His parents had to leave shortly after that since they had an hour drive home. They asked for you to keep them updated and to call the second things start happening. You agreed and there was hugging, lots of hugging with his mom, and goodbyes and then they left. 

The two of you walked back to the nursery to kind of just admire it and take in that this was the last thing you had really had to do to prepare for the arrival of the twins. You sit down in the rocking chair and look at everything, your sons crib decorated all in Star Wars (even a little baby Yoda plushie) and your daughters' all pastel pinks and hearts and teddy bears. It was all so perfect and you couldn't help but laugh. 

Eridan looks at you a little confused from where he was standing next to you, "What's so funny?" He asks. 

"It's not really funny, I'm just," You look up at him, "I'm really excited... I'm still terrified, but I can't wait to meet them." You say resting your hands on your stomach. 

He smiles and moves in front of you, kneeling down and lifting your sweater so he can place soft kisses to the stretched skin, "They can't come soon enough." He agrees. 

You sit there with him comfortably for a while, talking about baby names and such and eventually you feel yourself drifting off into sleep and he manages to get you up and off into your bedroom where he helps you lay down on the bed, taking your glasses off for you, he sets them on the nightstand. He moves about a bit, getting himself ready for bed as you lay there on your side, rubbing your belly and absentmindedly talking to the two lives moving around inside you, telling them all about their room you just put together for them. 

Eridan finally crawls into bed and pulls the covers over you and him and he spoons you, letting his arm rest over you so he can rest a hand over the one you have on your stomach, "You're too cute sometimes, Sol, layin' here talkin' to them." He says as he presses a kiss to your neck and you can feel the smile he has. 

You can't help but to smile too, "...Shut up." You say with no bite behind it as you let sleep over take you. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on bereavement for a few days and writing dumb shit is how I'm distracting myself so have another addition to the series. Also, I really just wanted to write a story where I can use the word ejaculate so you're welcome.


End file.
